Super Masakryczny Sport
Samolot ,Kabina Xavier'a i Joe Xavier-Ostatni w totalnej porażce....... Joe-Nasi uczestnicy przeżyli horror , Naprawdę...... Xavier-Obudzili się w Meksyku........ Joe-I ja ich zabijałem! Xavier-Tak...... Joe-W ostateczności ,, przeżył'' Damien......'' Xavier-Geniusz-mówi z sarkazmem Joe-Czy coś się dzisiaj wydarzy takiego..... Xavier-Głupiego? Joe-Tak , to też.... Xavier-Oglądajcię Totalną Porażkę Podróż Po Świecie Intro Kamera wyskakuje zza rogów łosia, druga z budki z Fast Food'ami, a trzecia z kaktusa. Kamera leci przez cały samolot i zatrzymuje się w kibelku, gdzie widać zwierzającą się Celine. Dżwi od kibelka rozwala John podchodzi do niego Joe i zaczyna go za to bić.Kamera wędruje do Chin na jakieś dojo ,a tam Bartholomew obstawia zakłady na walke Alexa i Bruno. Kamera wędruje do Polski gdzie Damien prowadzi swój własny warsztat samochodowy, Przyjeżdża do niego Amanda i robią wyścigi kto pierwszy naprawi auto.Damien naprawiał auto Lily a Amanda Jack'a, Lily i Jack to obserwowali.Gdy Amanda miała wygrać Jack pociągnął za jakiś sznurek i Amanda wpadła do jakiejś dziury. Kamera wedruje do Dick'a i Patric'a którzy zawieszają plakat z napisem Totalna Porażka Podróż Po Świecie Samolot , Pierwsza Klasa Lily-Wreszcie sami! Jack-Bez Susan! Patric-Jeszcze my tu jesteśmy Lily-Oh , sorka! Amanda-Ale nam to nie przeszkadza. Prawda Patric!? Patric-Tak!-mówi przerażony Zwierzenie Patric'a-Boje się tej Amandy.Muszę się jej pozbyć, tylko jak? Bartholomew mi pomoże...... Celine-Gratuluje ci Damien Damien-Dzięki! Zwierzenie Celine-Damien jest slodki...... Zwierzenie Damien'a-Celine to pierwsza dziewczyna której sie nie boje! Samolot, Druga Klasa Do drugiej klasy wchodzi Patric Bartholomew-Siemka stary! Patric-Musisz mi pomóc! Bartholomew-W czym? Patric-Musze jakoś wywalić Amande...... Bartholomew-Sabotuj każdy jej ruch, jak przegracie to ją wywalą..... Patric-Dzięki! John-Nie! Bartholomew i Patric odwrócili sie w stronę John'a John-Yyyyy.....Śnił mi się zły sen...... Bartholomew-Nie musiałem tego wiedzieć..... Zwierzenie John'a-Wszystko słyszałem! Nie mogę dopuścić żeby wywalili Amande, ale niestety osoby z drugiej klasy mają zakaz wchodzenia do pierwszej....... Alex-Wiem że chcecie mnie wywalić...... Dick-Nie skąd!?-mówi z sarkazmem Zwierzenie Alexa-Muszę znaleźć sojuszników i to szybko! Do drugiej klasy wchodzą Miłosie , Xavier i Joe Xavier-Wyłaźcie Każdy wychodzi z samolotu Argentyna wyzwanie 1 Lily-Co to za państwo? Joe-Argentyna! Tępa jesteś....... Lily zaczyna płakać Jack-Nie mów tak do niej! Joe-Bo? Xavier-Uspokuj się! Joe-Jasne..... Xavier-Wolicie jedno czy cztery zadania? Wszyscy-Jedno! Dick-Coś ci odwala , dajesz nam wybór!? Xavier-Mogą być cztery..... Dick-Nie! Xavier-Waszym zadaniem jest najbardziej niebezpieczny sport ,wymyślony przeze mnie! Będzie to gra jeden na jednego taki turniej...... Damien-Dlaczego jeden na jednego? Przecież jesteśmy drużyną! Xavier-Już nie! John-Dlaczego tak szybko nas rozdzieliłeś?? Xavier-Kazali mi...... Joe-Dlaczego ja nic o tym nie wiem? Xavier-Bo od teraz jesteś uczestnikiem! Wszyscy-Co?! Zwierzenie Alexa-Jeśli chodzi o rozdzielenie drużyn to Bruno i Dick mogą mnie teraz w dupe pocałować! Xavier-Dobra ,sport ten polega na tym że są dwie osoby jedna rzuca do drugiej tą piłką tamta musi złapać jeśli nie,robi jakieś trudne wyzwanie. Jeśli je zrobi to gra dalej jeśli niezrobi to odpada. Kto chce z kim grać pierwszą runde? Nikt się nie odzywa Xavier-To ja wybiore.....Hm......Lily i John Zawodnicy stoją na polu do tej gry Lily-A jak to się Nazywa? Xavier-Super Masakryczny Sport , ale to nie ważne. Zaczynajcie! Lily rzuca piłką do John'a on ja łapie i odrzuca do Lily, a ona obrywa piłką w twarz Xavier-Wymyśl jakieś zadanie..... John-Masz podejść do jakiegoś Argentyńczyka i go pocałować Lily-Nie zrobie tego jestem wierna Jack'owi Xavier-John przechodzi dalej! John-Tak! Xavier-Teraz Damien i Dick Damien-No nie.... Dick-Rzuca do Damien'a, Damien łapie ale piłka wypada mu z rąk Xavier-D.......-przerwał mu Dick Dick-Wiem wymyślam zadanie.........Mam! Masz zjeść gówno! Damien-Zrobie to! Damien je gówno Wszyscy-Fuj!!!!! Xavier-Ble....Damien zadajesz....... Dick-A nie powinńiśmy rzucać piłką? Xavier-Nie raz się rzuca potem zadajecie sobie nawzajem....... Dick-Aaaaaa...... Damien-Masz zjeść ziemie! Gdy Damien to mówił z jego buzi wyleciała chmurka smrodu którą zaksztusił się Dick i zęmdlał. Xavier-Damien przechodzi dalej! Damien-Fajnie! Zwierzenie Dick'a-Damien oszukiwał! Xavier-Amanda i Bruno! Amanda rzuca tak mocno piłką w Bruno że on mdleje Amanda-Wygrałam! Xavier-Tak.......Celine i Alex Celine-Ja się boje ja się poddaje! Xavier-Niech będzie. Alex! Wygrywasz! Alex-Tak...... Zwierzenie Alex'a-Już mam kilka osób które mógłbym wziąć do sojuszu! Haha Xavier-Hm......Patric ,Bartholomew Patric i Bartholomew-Nie! Xavier-Nikt z was nie przechodzi! Bartholomew-No i dobrze! Xavier-Joe....-Joe mu przerwał Joe-Jak nie jestem prowadzącym to i nie uczestnikiem! Xavier-Dobra.....Jack odpadasz..... Jack-Ale to nie fair! Xavier-Życie jest nie fair! Zwierzenie Jack'a-Jak wygram To coś zrobie temu Xavier'owi! Xavier-Daje wam przerwe przed drugą rundą! Alex podchodzi do Patric'a i Bartholomew'a Bartholomew-Czego? Alex-Słyszałem że chcecie wywalić Amande? Patric-Tak a co? Alex-Pomoge wam wywalić Amande jeśli zawrzecie ze mną sojusz. Zgoda? Patric-Tak! Alex-Więc dziś głosujemy na Amande chyba że wygra, wtedy zagłosujemy na Dick'a Bartholomew-Dobra a teraz spadaj! Alex od nich odchodzi Zwierzenie Alexa-O tak! Już dwie osoby! Teraz musze tylko dotrwać do finału tego zadania....... John podchodzi do Amandy Amanda-O hej! John-Musisz zdobyć nietykalność, bo cię wywalą! Amanda-Kto Bartholomew i Patric! Amanda-Załóż ze mną sojusz ,to ich wywalimy! John-Spoko Amanda i John zaczynają się całować Xavier-koniec przerwy druga runda i walki John'a i Damien'a , a także Amandy i Alexa! Sygnał piosenki Melodia piosenki ,,Impossible John Rzuca do Damiena John-Dzisiaj wszyscy wygrać chcą....... Damien łapie Damien-Bo to jest ważny dzień John mdleje od smrodu z buzi Damiena Damien-Jestem daleko to wiem! Alex rzuca do Amandy Alex-I ty to wiesz i ja to wiem! Amanda łapie i rzuca do Alexa Amanda-Że oni chcą wywalić mnie Alex nie złapał Xavier-Amanda zadawaj wyzwanie to Amanda-Wiem...... Amanda-Masz hm.....Zrobić coś ciekawego, jakąś sztuczke ciekawą. Alex staje na rękach Alex-I to jest to? Xavier-Tak więc już zadawaj jej! Alex-Musisz się poddać Amanda-Ale, wtedy odpadne Xavier-Trudno mówi się....... Koniec Piosenki Patric-Dlaczego ja niemogłem śpiewać a w ogóle to nie była cała piosenka! Xavier-Amanda odpada! Zwierzenie Amandy-Jak wypychali ludzi z samolotu bez spadochronów to nic a ja powiem moim prawnikom o wszystkim co się tu działo! Xavier-Finał! Alex-Poddam się jeśli będziesz miał sojusz ze mną ,Bartholomew'em i Patric'iem Damien-Dobra! Xavier-Wygrywa Damien i jest nietykalny! Damien-Yupi! Eliminacja Xavier-Przed tym kto ma z tobą pójść do pierwszej klasy? Wybierz jedną osobe. Damien-Celine Celine się zarumieniła Xavier-Orzeszki dostanie...........Damien Damien-Super...... Xavier-Lily Lily-Dziękuje Xavier-Dick Dick-Czyli na mnie nie głosowałeś Alex? Xavier-Bruno Bruno-Na mnie też nie! Xavier-Celine Celine-Yupi! Xavier-Patric! Patric-Bart! Nie mozesz odpaść Xavier-Jack Jack-Będziemy razem Lily! Xavier-Alex! Alex-Super...... Xavier-John! John-Jest moc! Wszyscy-Co!? John-Nic..... Xavier-A ostatnią paczkę orzeszków dostaje.......Amanda Amanda-Ha! Bartholomew-Dlaczego? Xavier-Przez prawników Amandy Bartholomew-A nich cię! Bartholomew i Joe biorą spadochrony i wyskakują z samolotu Końcówka Xavier-Znowu nie ma czasu. Oglądajcię Totalną Porażkę Podróż Po Świecie! Kategoria:TPPPŚ - odcinki Kategoria:Totalna Porażka Podróż Po Świecie - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maniamana